7 Days Until Christmas
by Thephoric
Summary: One week until Christmas, Natsu and Lucy are stuck home in Magnolia due to a snow storm. They have weathered many storms together but this one might be more...rigorous. Sorry if you don't celebrate this holiday! Even if you don't please come read I'm sure it will be fun anyway. My gift for you guys!
1. Day 1

Happy Holidays to all!

* * *

><p>It's seven days until Christmas. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were supposed to go out for a mission today. But the snow wouldn't stop falling last night. There was no sense in traveling in the awful weather, the trains even had to shut down so they were stuck. Not that Lucy minded she absolutely loved the snow, it added to the excitement of the holidays. As per holiday season she decided to wear her favorite red holiday outfit. Natsu never really cared much for snow except one thing...SNOW BALL FIGHTS! It was the only thing on his mind, he wanted to make the biggest snowball and chuck it right into Grays head.<p>

And here they were..outside fighting as usual, but this time is was an epic fort snow ball throwing battle! Both Natsu and Gray were throwing large balls of snow at one another. And Gray was naked...as usual? Lucy wandered outside after a conversation with a group of guildies talking about the weather and possible guild activities. It was so harsh almost everyone in the guild were caught here in the storm.

"Hey Gray and Natsu! The guild is going to be star gazing on the hills outside of town tonight since everyone's stuck in magnolia. It's going to be awesome, we should all go."

Bad timing. They looked over and instinctively both threw snowballs right at her head. The blow knocked her back, flying onto the ground. Natsu and Gray looked both worried and terrified.

_Oh god..._

"You guys are **so **going to pay for that!" Lucy sat up, sounding pissed.

She grabbed the biggest chunk of snow she could find and flung it forward smacking Natsu on the head. He had the biggest grin after taking the hit.

Natsu laughed as he brushed the snow off while picking up some of his own, "You asked for it!"

The war commenced! The three built their covers made of snow. Snow balls were flinging back and forth between the three of them. They were in the road but no one seemed to care, people were only playing today. Lucy summoned up Virgo and Leo to help her out with her side. She had three sets of snowballs flinging in both directions. Lucy clearly had the advantage in these kinds of snowball battles.

Natsu couldn't even fight back anymore, "Cheater!"

"I'm not cheating I'm using my magic!" Lucy laughed and continued to throw snow.

Everything went down hill from here. Natsu saw this as permission so use his magic. This ended up melting all the snow in the surrounding area, effectively ending the game. Lucy gave her spirits each a high five and sent them away. Gray held his head, shaking it back and forth at the situation.

"Wow Natsu way to ruin the fun!" Gray laughed, disappointed with Natsu.

"It's not my fault snow melts. Just proves how weak ice is, Ice princess." Natsu relished in his own mental victory.

Lucy was exhausted. She looked into the guild hall and noticed that almost no one was still there.

"Oh, that's right! Were supposed to go star gazing." Lucy gasped almost forgetting.

"I remember you saying...something like that." Gray said as he grinned sheepishly.

It was actually getting late, so they went off to the hills side my side. That was until they reached the woods outside of town. The snow around here was mostly untouched and very high, Gray easily went on ahead leaving Natsu and Lucy behind. Lucy struggled to climb over the small mountains of packed snow, lagging behind.

"You alright Luce?" He walked over and grabbed her hand try help her over the mound of snow, "You need help?"

Lucy blushed and struggled to get her footing sliding forward and flying face first into Natsu's body. She had knocked them both over into the pile of snow. Lucy looked super displeased while Natsu couldn't help but let out a soft laugh, his arms around her in a tight and protective embrace. She lifted her head from the side of his neck meeting his eyes. She was going to apologize but something stopped her. Natsu wasn't laughing anymore and instead was staring up locking his eyes with hers. What was he staring at?

Lucy was blushing wildly as she stared back, wondering what was going through his head. He could feel her breathing increase as they stare into each others depths for what felt like an eternity. Her gaze softened and she couldn't stop herself from giving an affectionate smile. Lucy had never looked at him like that before, like she wanted something from him. Her eyes blended in with the night sky making it fade away only leaving the twinkling residue behind. She was the sole focus of his attention. Finally the tension broke, Natsu lifted his arm up to behind her head and pulled her down against his chest. Lucy relaxed not entirely sure what just happened but it was making her body go into over drive.

His face had a light blush, "Let's stay like this for a little while OK?"

She could feel Natsu's heart drumming against her ear. She didn't feel the snow at all, just the warmth of his body against hers. Her face was definitely the same shade of her shirt by now, but at the same time she felt oddly comfortable. Like she fit perfectly here in his arms. It was making her redder, what kind of crazy situation is this? Natsu felt that in a way too, what kind of crazy situation had he found himself in? Why was he doing this?

He had the urge to hold her, maybe it was because it was so cold outside. Or the way she looked at him compelled his body to move. The point was he wanted this, he didn't want to think about it, just do what his heart was telling him to do. Lucy and him were barely apart but times like this were rare; when they got to be alone. He liked her company a lot, and to be honest he was starting to like this too. He had never held someone like this before...it was wonderfully relaxing. Even his eyes started to close, it was so warm.

Natsu suddenly took in a deep breath of the chilling surrounding air to wake himself up. He slowly rose with Lucy still on his chest. She had fallen asleep, _Lucy looked so_... His face flared up what the hell was he thinking? He lost the dumb smile that was planted on his face moments ago while he stared at her. He shook his head and got his bearings picking her up gently and walking towards Lucy's house. They were both soaked, the snow had melted around them and absorbed mostly into their clothing. He was surprised no one else had come looking for them, they were supposed to go star gazing with their friends after all.

He arrived at her house and dug into her satchel for her house keys being careful not to wake her up. Once he was inside he realized an immediate problem, Lucy was soaked there was no good way to alleviate this dilemma with her still asleep. If he didn't want to wake her up he could try to evaporate the water...or change her into her pajamas. Er..._Maybe I should just wake her up._

He spoke in a soft voice trying not to startle her, "Luce~ It's time to get up."

"Hn...Huh?" Her eyes fluttered open.

She looked around, still in Natsu's arms, at her surroundings. For a moment she didn't recognize where she was and flailed her arms around smacking Natsu in the face. The shock of getting hit in the face made him lose grip of Lucy, dropping her on her butt.

"Ow!" She said surprised and rubbed her sore bum.

Her heart was going at a million miles an hour, trying to take in what was happening around her. She looked up and noticed Natsu rubbing his jawline, w_hoops. _She stood up and put a hand on his back trying to console him.

"Sorry about that, I accidentally freaked out a bit. You hurt?" She looked at his jaw concerned.

Natsu just gave her a grin, "Naw I'm OK. I was just a little surprised."

Without thinking she slid her fingers under his hand caressing his face...to check his wound of course. He couldn't stop himself from blushing, her fingers were very soft. Why was the only thing he could think about...is how close she is to him? She's been concerned about his well being before plenty of times. So why now?

"You have a bruise..." She said closely examining his face.

He was staring, not saying a word.

Lucy's expression went from concerned to extremely confused, "What?"

"Uhhh...Don't worry about? I can take a hit." He sounded just as confused.

Lucy backed off and looked sadly at the floor, _does he think I'm an idiot or something? _

"Y-Yeah of course. My bad, I guess I shouldn't have been so worried." Her tone was low and sad.

Natsu could tell she was distressed now, though he didn't know why. He could recognize that look anywhere, she was sad.

He put his hands on her shoulders, "Thanks Lucy, I'm glad I have a friend like you."

She looked up and smiled at him, her happiness returned. Natsu returned her expression with a big grin of his own.

"I guess it's late, and I need to change. I'll see you tomorrow?" Lucy's head cocked to the side as she spoke rather happily.

He backed away and waved goodbye, "Yeah! Bye Luce."

Once Natsu was gone Lucy took a huge breath, _what the heck was that_ _about? _Her face went bright red when she remembered how he held her in the snow. It was more embarrassing because she actually liked it...a lot. Natsu was thinking the same thing as he walked home. He had never had a serious urge to hold someone like that before, but it was awesome. It felt strangely comfortable to hold Lucy. Maybe she liked it too? It's not like she stopped him.

He couldn't help the light blush and stupid smile he had on his face all the way home. Lucy is so good to him, always putting up with all of his antics. Maybe it was time to thank her?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Going to make this 7 parts? The last part will be released on Christmas day. I hope you like it!


	2. Day 2

Happy Holidays to Everyone!

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up at about noon, the golden sun rays shining through her window. Today there were no clouds in the sky. What a happy and beautiful day. She sat up and checked out her surroundings, stretched and let out a yawn. Things were sure strange last night. But...Natsu is just Natsu. Even if he was acting weird yesterday...and <strong>he<strong> always calls **her** a weirdo, she snickered to herself recalling such memories. Lucy got up from her bed and slipped out of her pajamas, she grabbed a red sweater and black leggings today. She put her hair up in a bun, put ear muffs and gloves on, and went out the door. Natsu and Happy were probably at the guild by now.

"Wait, Natsu's not here?" Lucy was surprised, Natsu was always here before her.

When she arrived she didn't see them anywhere, curious, she sat down at the bar next to Mira who was cleaning.

"No, he never came in today." Mira said cleaning the counter in front of her.

Lucy didn't notice the devious smile on Mira's lips, she was too distracted looking around for her missing team mate.

"So...is anything going on with you and Natsu?" Mira spoke acting like she knew something Lucy didn't.

"Hm?" Lucy's eyes went wide as the words registered,"N-No, why would there be?"

She was getting nervous now, did anyone see them last night?

"Well you two were the only ones missing from stargazing last night." Mira said as she tapped her chin acting like she was in deep thought.

_Oh crap._

Lucy tried to play it off as well as she could, "Oh that. Nothing happened, I just fell down and Natsu brought me home."

"Oh reeeally?" Mira leaned in close with a big smile.

"Yup that's it." Lucy said quite smug.

"So he brought you home...alone?" Mira whispered with a mischievous tone.

Lucy's face went bright red, "Stop thinking about us like that! Gosh Mira you're such a perv."

Mira let out a giggle and backed off, "Sorry I couldn't help myself, I really think you guys look so cute together."

Lucy rolled her eyes, _yeah just like last time_. Lucy leaned against her hand and sighed. There was no way she would pursue **that** again. It was just embarrassing to think that Natsu might like her when he only wanted to talk to her celestial spirit Virgo. What a big misunderstanding.

* * *

><p>"You're going to buy Lucy a present?" Happy said in disbelief.<p>

"Yeah, just gotta figure out what to get her. I thought about it all night but I still can't think of anything good." Natsu was frustrated, and a little sleepy.

"You should just get her jewelry. All girls wear jewelry." Happy shrugged it off.

"I don't know...I feel like I should get her something more personal." He looked deep in thought.

"**Personal**?" Happy still wasn't sure what was going through Natsu's head.

"She's been on our team for a while now and she's good to us. Don't you want to show your appreciation too?"

"Well she does give me fish whenever I come over..." Happy had never thought about it before.

"Exactly. I want her to know she's an important member of our team."

_Part of our family._

They walked along all of the store fronts through the barely shoveled snow. Thanks to Happy's advice they ended up going to the jewelry shop in town. While Natsu walked around he was annoyed, everything here looked so generic. Until he reached the back of the store.

A bright piece of silver attracted his attention, "Wait what's this?"

A necklace with the fairy tail emblem, it seemed to be the last one. It brought a smile to his face. Lucy always looks so happy when she looks at the fairy tail emblem on her hand. She would probably love this, it reminded him of how excited she was when she joined. Man it's been such a long time since then...

Happy chimed in interrupting his thoughts, "Wow it's really pretty. You gonna get that?"

Natsu nodded and walked to the counter. He didn't even think about how expensive this little piece of jewelry was, and it was a lot. Pretty much all of his food money went to this little gift of his. The shop keeper offered to wrap it, to which Natsu agreed. Thinking about delicately wrapping this gift just sounded really frustrating. Happy had gotten a gift too, but this one was for Carla. It was a small golden bracelet, most likely sized for children, with a shiny ruby red fish emblem on it. Once outside Natsu couldn't stop looking at the box, thinking about her face when she opened it. How happy it was going to make her. Natsu wished he didn't have to wait until Christmas day, he just wanted to give it to her now.

A warmth was building in the pit of his stomach thinking about her smile and her wearing the necklace. She's totally going to love it...but what if she doesn't? Now his feelings were mixed, and anxiety set in too. Now he **really** wanted to give it to her right away, it was hard not knowing if she would like it or not. Happy watched the expressions of the man who raised him change sporadically over the past few minutes.

"You OK?" Happy was really unsure if Natsu's head was about to explode or not.

Natsu groaned, "This is going to be the worst six days of my life!"

The suspense was killing him.

* * *

><p>Wendy and Carla came into the guild and Lucy waved them over to her. If anyone knew what Happy was up to it was Carla, and seeing how both Natsu and Happy had disappeared that means Natsu might be with him.<p>

"Hey Carla, I'm looking for Natsu and Happy have you seen them?"

"Happy said he was going out shopping with Natsu today." Carla wore a blush as she crossed her arms and looked away from Lucy's gaze.

"I bet it's a present for you, that's why they didn't ask you to come along." Mira interjected as she winked in Lucy's direction.

"Would you stop that! Geez, enough is enough." Lucy tried hard to hide her embarrassment.

Wendy looked up curiously at the blonde, "Do you need them for something?"

"No...not really. I just thought I would see them around today." Lucy pouted, "...I think I'm gonna go look for them."

She got up and went right out the guild hall doors, looking both ways down the cobble street. They would probably be across the bridge by all the shops in town. _He probably forgot to go food shopping_. Lucy shook her head trying to reassure herself that Natsu wasn't into present giving, it's not like she had seen him give anything of monetary value to anyone before. She checked out all the food stores and even started to ask the owners if they had seen a pink haired guy with a blue cat around here. All negative, no one had seen them at all. She had been running around for three hours...this was exhausting. Where had they run off to? Maybe they went back to the guild by now. Or they were bringing their spoils home!

That had to be it. Lucy was off with a new spark of determination, she was going to find them one way or another.

Natsu and Happy were indeed walking back home, they needed to hide their presents somewhere for safe keeping until the big day. Who knew buying gifts could feel so awesome. A chill ran up Natsu's spine as an odor slipped into his nostrils. That smell is...

He stopped for a moment. His eyes wide as he stared at the beautifully wrapped gift in his hands, "Shit, Run!"

Happy turned his head back right as Natsu booked it, Lucy was jogging towards them. Natsu didn't want to have to explain himself or accidentally give her the present prematurely. Lucy saw the two running even further away from her. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Finally she spotted Natsu and Happy and now this? _Is he avoiding me? Am I missing something here? _They **were** going in the direction of their house though, Lucy had guessed right. She had followed them before so she knew exactly where to go to finally catch up to them.

Natsu ran indoors and scrambled to find a hiding place for Lucy's gift amongst all of the other things he had laying around. This was difficult...his heart jumped when he heard knocking on the door. Is she here? He shoved the gift in the crook of the tree holding up his hammock and went to the door.

Lucy wore a disarming smile as she called out to him, "Natsu~ Come out! If you do we'll go get hot chocolate...on me!"

Since when did Lucy offer to buy him anything..._she definitely saw me in town._ He was not about to be taken in by her, she obviously wanted to know what he was doing today.

He cracked open the door with a suspicious gaze, "What's the catch?"

"What? I can't just spend time with you?" Her voice was soft, almost loving.

It sounded genuine. Lucy looked so adorable in winter gear, all bundled up and her cheeks were always rosy. He closed the door slowly and turned to Happy who had a very precarious grin. Natsu's face was starting to get red, he had to stop checking her out like this. He just wish she wouldn't look at him that way, that warm feeling in his stomach from earlier was just getting worse; Almost painful. All of today was starting to make sense to Happy, Natsu had been acting really strange...now it was obvious. _He liiiiikes her._ Usually Happy would make a joke about it but seeing the look on Natsu's face made him want to sit this one out.

Happy whispered, "Don't look at me, I'm going to the guild to see Carla."

"No! Don't leave me alone with her!" Natsu whispered back.

Lucy couldn't hear exactly what was going on, but she curiously leaned in to try to listen anyway.

"I'm not really a hot chocolate kind of cat!" Happy shrugged, "She came all the way here looking for you. I don't see what the big deal is, you're the one who wanted to show her appreciation."

This cat was the devil. Natsu turned and took a deep breath, opening the door wide ready to traverse back out into the cold. Lucy fell forward slightly having just been against the door right against Natsu's chest. The world stopped...Lucy jumped back trying to get her bearings.

"Sorry Natsu! That was totally my fault." Lucy said bowing apologetically.

Natsu seemed totally unfazed, "Meh it's fine, where you wanna go for hot chocolate?"

She looked up at Natsu who was fixing his scarf to hide the bottom half of his face. The clouds were coming out and it was already dark. Even though it didn't feel late, it was getting dark so early now. They started to walk off back to Magnolia.

"I didn't know you get cold."

He just shot her a look of discontent, _I don't. _She put her hands up in defense mitigating the previous question. She decided not to pry anymore, he seemed like he was in a bad mood or something. They made it to Lucy's favorite corner cafe where they had killer hot cocoa. She went inside, Natsu followed suit. Lucy bought two large glasses of hot chocolate and led him to a table by the window. Lucy brought the dangerously delicious drinks to her lips and took a small sip, placing her drink back on the table. She leaned forward and propped her head against her hand and watched as Natsu drank his hot chocolate. He had a satisfied grin, chugging almost the whole glass. Lucy let out a soft laugh.

"What?" Natsu shot back in response.

Lucy blushed and held her glass with her free hand, her gaze wandering away from him. "Nothing, this is just...really nice."

Natsu looked around taking in the atmosphere around him, "Yeah..."

It wasn't the cafe that made this nice, it was the company. They silently enjoyed the rest of their hot chocolate trying not to get caught looking at one another. There was so much tension between them. Once they were both done Natsu walked Lucy back to her apartment. This had to be the most awkward date ever. Natsu just wanted to know what Lucy was thinking, this wasn't at all what he thought was going to happen. He thought he was going to be playing twenty questions. But instead he received a pleasant evening. This feeling wouldn't stop, the more time he spent with her, the more he kept thinking about it. He walked her to her apartment door.

Lucy wanted to question him all night about what he was doing today. She just suddenly lost the heart once they were alone. Mira really liked to mess with her mentally and now all she could think about was the previous night when he held her. It made her heart go a million miles per hour.

"Thanks for coming out with me, you're the best." This felt so weird, it's just Natsu.

"Of course..." He couldn't look her in the eyes.

He wanted to continue that with that's what friends or partners are for. But he couldn't, that wasn't what he was feeling right now. He didn't want to look back, he knew she would be staring up with those beautiful orbs again. Those _wanting_ eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were actually asking for.

After a few more minutes of this uncomfortable silence Lucy spoke up, "Good night, Natsu."

He gave her his signature grin, "Night Luce."

She opened the door to her apartment and shut the door behind her but not before giving Natsu one last sad and lonely glance from the other side of the door. Lucy leaned against it trying to catch her breath, _Why did I just do that?_ Lucy just couldn't stop freaking out, she didn't know what she wanted anymore. Did she like Natsu or didn't she?

He stood there, wide eyed, holding his head covering his eyes. _I think I'm about to lose it. _He couldn't stop his imagination from going wild. Did he imagine her gazing at him from behind the door? It looked so..appealing to him. She was sending him signals and messages left and right all night. He just didn't know what to make of her gestures. Natsu is not a fool, he just didn't know how to handle this particular situation. This is Lucy were talking about, plus Natsu had never been on a date before. Does Lucy even think of this outing as a date? It was nothing like anyone else had described before. Past all of the awkward silence he was spending time with Lucy, and doing that made him happy._  
><em>

After composing himself Natsu left the stairwell, wearing an uncontrollable smirk. His mind kept going back to that moment...she looked so lonely. He buried his face once more in his scarf, hiding his blush. Did she **want** him to come inside? A mix between the want and loneliness...the snow was starting to fall around him. The warm feeling was creeping back up on him, painfully twisting his insides around. There were no words for this...not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you liked Day 2! Day 3 should be coming soon!


	3. Day 3 Day time

Happy Holidays to the World!

* * *

><p>Natsu's eyes shot open and he sat up instantly. He looked to the window hoping for a sunny day today, but it was still cloudy. Some sunshine but it was going to be way too cold for the snow to have melted. He could still hope though, being trapped here sucked. There were a lot of high points, but he just wanted to go on some missions so he could stop thinking about all of this. Lucy was on his mind all night for the second night in a row. The first because he wanted to buy her a present, and now because of the awkward evening they spent together.<p>

"Morning Natsu! How was your date with Lucy?" Happy had a demoniac grin.

Natsu nearly jumped out of his skin. He was here, the devil himself. Natsu forgot for a moment that he even had a roommate, it's just Happy but still. He couldn't stop it, his face heated up thinking about what happened. He felt like he was about to burn the whole house down. Natsu took a deep breath and tried to give him a smile.

"Don't be stupid Happy...we just went out to get hot chocolate." Natsu pretended that what he was saying was obvious.

Was that really true though? Could Natsu really blow off the fact that it felt undeniably different? It was much more intimate then a normal outing despite the fact that nothing really even happened. Happy observed Natsu carefully taking note that he seemed to be under a lot of stress. Natsu was most certainly stressing himself out. Lucy was so close to him much like Happy is to him. She had a special place in his heart, his best friend. No matter what happens he will be there for her...literally no matter what. He knows this, it's something that has been true for a while. A promise...to protect that which is precious to him.

Thinking about it now just made him feel a strange warmth in his chest. Kind of like the feeling you get when you help someone without asking for anything in return. A fulfilling feeling of happiness and accomplishment too. But much stronger, emanating from the chest and even reaching ones stomach. Completely eliminating the need to eat or do anything else. Becoming full on just the emotions alone, that's how strongly he felt it. This came on so suddenly he wasn't sure if it was just him or Lucy causing it. Maybe he was sick? He kind of felt that way.

"Must not have been that good then." Happy shrugged.

"It was fine. Just a little different, me and Lucy don't go out much together like that."

Natsu jumped out of the hammock and got ready to go to the guild. Happy was floating around in the background.

"So it **was** a date." Happy replied cheerfully.

Natsu had a frown on his face now, "I don't know."

Whoa, Happy was taken back by this. He wasn't really sure how to respond to Natsu's sudden bluntness. Why did he look so sad too? What could be going through his head? Happy felt awful all of a sudden, he probably pushed the button a bit too hard.

"I'm sorry..." Happy said as he looked down at the ground.

Natsu reached over and pat Happy on the head, "Don't worry about it little buddy." At least he sounded a little happier, "Let's go. Hopefully the snow melted enough for us to go on a mission."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p>Lucy put on a forest green sweater and white pants today along with the rest of her winter gear. Even though she didn't know if Natsu was buying presents or not the idea set off a bit of an ignition. Today she was the one who was going shopping to get a gift for her goof ball teammate. She grabbed her earnings and went out the door. Geez the snow was a lot higher today then it was yesterday! You would think they would have something in place to combat harsh winters. But from what Lucy heard this kind of extreme weather is pretty rare here.<p>

Although she never went shopping for Natsu before she kind of had a good idea of what to get him already. When they weren't on missions Natsu trained his body very hard to keep up his physical strength. She knew Natsu pretty well and she wanted to get him something practical. So it didn't take her too long to pick something out. Lucy went to the only shop in Magnolia which had strength training and fitness equipment. She had been in his house a couple of times now and although he had home made punching dummies he didn't have a legitimate punching bag. So that's what she finally decided on, the one she picked out had an enchantment too so he could use magic on it without breaking it.

It was a perfect gift, something he could actually use! She was so proud that she forgot she needed a way to get it home...it was so heavy there was no way in hell she could lug it for long. After paying for it she was outside with this giant wrapped box. She sat on it for a little bit wracking her brain, she should have brought someone to help. That's when an idea hit her, she smiled and grabbed her keys and opened a celestial gate.

"Open! Gate of the Lion!"

Loke appeared and wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders and looked deep and lovingly into her eyes, "What do you need my princess."

Lucy wore an aggravated blush and pulled away from him, getting off the present. She pointed at it about to speak but he cut her off.

"A gift? Is it for me? Oh I am honored~" He adjusted his glasses feeling quite elated.

She couldn't control her anger anymore, "It's not for you! Pick it up and carry it to my house!"

Loke felt a bit shattered inside, he whined and picked up the gift, placing it on his right shoulder so he could hold it easier.

"What is this!? It weighs a ton!" He spoke as he took a few steps forward.

Lucy followed him, "It's a punching bag."

"Well I can see it's not for you." Loke looked back at her while he spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared in his direction.

He nervously responded, "Because it's wrapped?"

_Remember?_

"Oh, right." She felt bad for snapping at him.

He didn't want to pry but he was most certainly curious. After a little bit of silence he decided to finally ask.

"Who's it for?"

Lucy's face went bright red. For what reason she didn't know! _It's just for Natsu, just say it. _Why all of a sudden did she realize how this might look to other people? It shouldn't be suspicious though...right? They are best friends, she can get him a present if she wants to...

* * *

><p>"Hey look Natsu, it's Lucy!" Happy sounded excitedly.<p>

"Hm?" He looked over across the waterway.

There she was...walking with Loke. They were going in the opposite direction away from the guild hall, probably back to her apartment. Loke was holding some large box. Her face was looking a bit more flushed then normal from what he could see. His heart started to race...but he was trying hard to ignore it. Looking at them made him feel really uncomfortable. He wished he had a distraction from these feelings...

"Let's go say hi!" Happy flew off to the direction of the bridge.

But instead he was going towards the potential problem. He followed albeit reluctantly at first, he didn't want to interrupt them...they looked like they were having a moment or something. Lucy noticed them coming towards her and instinctively greeted them.

"Oh hey guys!"

She looked so happy, at least he wasn't madly blushing while looking at her anymore. She still looked nice...almost breath taking. Lucy always looked good. _Stop thinking about her like that! _He stopped looking at the rest of her body and went back up to her eyes. Doing that was never this hard before...

"What'cha got there Lucy?" He tried to squash out his previous thoughts with his usual demeanor.

She completely forgot! Natsu's gift is still here!

"Oh..it's erm..."

"It's a pu-" Loke began.

She elbowed Loke hard in the stomach causing him to stumble and drop the heavy box into the soft snow. She followed up with a nervous laugh and embarrassed blush, "Present! For Christmas!"

Natsu's eyebrow raised, now he was **very** curious. It wasn't like Lucy to keep secrets.

"Who's the present for?"

She went bright red again. Lucy was sure acting weird...weirder than normal. Happy who was watching from the sidelines let out a snicker.

"Right! Well I gotta go! Catch you later Natsu!"

_Huh? _

She turned around and motioned for Loke to come with her. Natsu watched her leave not taking his eyes off her for a long while. Was his heart going to go into overdrive every time they had a normal conversation too?

"You alright Natsu?" Happy tried to wake Natsu up from his fixated state.

He almost forgot he was staring, "Yeah...lets go."

Loke tried not to laugh at Lucy, she looked so cute and embarrassed. He gave her a big grin despite still lugging around the heavy object.

"It's for Natsu isn't it?" Loke was sure now.

Of course he figured it out, why else would she have stopped him from telling Natsu what it was? She was just glad to have had it wrapped up at the store.

"You don't think he figured it out do you!?" Lucy almost had a panic attack.

"Heh...Nope don't think so."

_He was quite distracted._

They made it back to her apartment and Loke set Natsu's present down.

"Phew~ that was quite the trip. Hey Lucy do you mind if I ask you something? I want you to promise you wont get mad at me." Loke felt a need to get this off his chest.

"What is it? And yes I promise not to get mad, just spit it out."

He took a deep breath preparing for the worst, "Is there...something going on with you and Natsu that you aren't telling me about?"

"W-Wha..what gave you that idea?" She didn't want to overreact but this was so sudden and weird.

Sure things have been tense between them lately and she can't stop her heart from beating fast but...that doesn't mean it's between the two of them.

Loke spoke softly, "He couldn't take his eyes off you just now."

It was the first thing Loke picked up. The way Natsu looked at Lucy was much different now then it was several days ago on their last mission together. Loke figured Natsu might not even know he was doing it though, Lucy certainly hadn't noticed. Lucy's face burned and she almost forgot to breathe. She felt so many things she rarely experienced all at the same time; Light headed, heart fluttering, butterflies. There was absolutely no way...this is Natsu...Loke probably got the wrong idea.

"Why are you telling me this?" She wish he'd just keep his big mouth shut.

Now this is all she'll be able to think about when she sees him.

"Because you obviously like him. I'm just trying to help."

"You are so wrong!" She wanted to fight back even though it was obvious she would lose this war.

"Am I? From where I was standing it looked like you couldn't stop either."

Her hands pressed to her cheeks, had she been staring at him like that? This is crazy...so insane. There was no way he would look at her the way Loke was trying to insinuate.

"Loke...there's just no way...not Natsu. I'm not his type...I'm weak and..." Her insecurities just started to pour out of her.

"Stop right there. You're strong and beautiful Lucy...and I bet if you asked Natsu he'd say the exact same thing." Loke was firm with her.

Her stomach felt like it was in a knot. She was totally fooling herself if she said she didn't like him now. Usually there was no time to think about silly things like this. And maybe she had a crush on him for the longest time...maybe. He was always so strong and kind, putting his own life in danger to save his comrades...including her. He brought her to this guild and made her his teammate. It made her so happy to be with him to go on missions together. They've been through so much and grown stronger together. She had a special bond with him that she never had with anyone else...so maybe she liked him a little bit. It's not like she wanted to think about it, he was her teammate.

But what if Loke says is true? It sounds too good to be true much like how Mira put the idea that Natsu likes her into her head! Loke wouldn't lie though and that's what scares her. Her heart wouldn't stop...but she felt a resounding sadness. Almost bringing her on the brink of tears, so conflicted. Was she sad or happy? This felt different then before, so very strong. How did she not notice it until someone else brought it up? Her mind wandered to the night Natsu held her, then the date. Did he really like her back?

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you..." He had been watching her reaction carefully.

She wasn't sure what to do anymore, this sudden revelation hit her so hard. Feelings that she had previously hidden from even herself drudged up to the surface. She leaned against Loke the only pillar she had at the moment and started to cry. He comforted her the best he could but in the end she wanted some time alone.

"I'm fine now...thanks. You can go now." She dried her tears and gave him the best smile she could.

He put his hand on her head, "If you need me again for anything, just call."

He disappeared from the room leaving her alone. Her heart was in turmoil for sure. Maybe she **should** ask Natsu what he thinks of her. He probably wouldn't get why she was asking but she might be able to get an honest answer out of him. No way she could do that, not directly anyway. It still scared her, what if Loke said was true? What would she do about it? She was way too afraid to ask him if he liked her or not. What if he did? Getting into a relationship would be super scary. What if he didn't? Lucy would be so embarrassed she might not be able to face him for a while or ever depending on how it went down. Either way it could ruin what they already have.

She smiled and leaned against the bed falling on top of it, her face covered in a blush. These feelings...even one sided...they're wonderful. Despite being the scariest thing she could think of in the world right now, it felt so good. Filling her with intense emotions that she never had about anyone before. She sat up still not out of her daze and went to her writing desk. It couldn't be helped, out of no where she wanted to write absolutely everything on her mind. Adding to the things she previously wrote about romance and thinking about the letter she wanted to write to her mother tonight.

* * *

><p>"We aren't allowing anyone to take jobs right now. The weather has been really horrible lately." Mira said monotone almost as if she had been on rerun all day.<p>

"Can't I just melt the stupid snow!? I need to do something before I go crazy!" And he was about to go absolutely nuts!

"If you did it would cause even more problems. Magnolia would be covered in ice, that's even more dangerous."

"Pffft...fine!" He was loud and angry.

He stormed off to a table in the guild hall and sat down.

"What are we going to do now?" Happy stood on the table next to him.

"I don't know Happy..." Natsu was pretty discontented.

"Maybe Lucy is home? We could ask her if she has any ideas."

Natsu buried his face in his arms in a poor attempt to hide his face. He just didn't want to...but Lucy is fun...but he definitely didn't want to. Should he really fight this? It's not like he can avoid her she's become an integral part of his life. What if she needed him and he wasn't around!? His eyes went wide, he had to protect her no matter what. Maybe this whole thing will just go away if he spends more time with her...because it wont go away if he avoids her. He can't get her out of his head at all when she's not around. He would just be killing himself with stress worrying about her every minute of every day.

"Yeah Happy, that's a good idea. She probably has tons of food and ideas too!"

Happy had a huge smile on his face. He hoped Natsu would say something like that. So they got up again on the search to do something, ANYTHING other then sit around in the snow all day. Her house would probably be warm too...

Natsu both craved and dread the eventual encounter...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I am going to go into overdrive today ;D. This chapter is turning out so freaking long I'm breaking it up as I write it. So this is day 3 part 1! I wanted to give you guys something to read while I finish off this day for them. The next chapter might be short because of it. Hope you like it, thanks for reading!


	4. Day 3 Night time

Happy Holidays to the World! (Continued)

* * *

><p>Lucy was working hard, writing vigorously. She hadn't been this inspired to write <strong>ever<strong>. So engrossed in what she was doing she didn't notice two very hungry leeches come in through the front door. Happy went right to the kitchen in search of fish. Natsu on the other hand was mesmerized by the way Lucy's hand moved as she wrote the secret details of how she was feeling. His eyes followed her movements, her eyes fixated on the paper. He moved in closer over her shoulder, she looked possessed aggressively writing like that. He decided, against his better judgement, to try and investigate what was being written on the page.

A little too close, Lucy felt his hot breath on her neck. Her heart jumped and she screamed not sure if she should cover up what she was writing or get up and defend herself. She looked back at the perpetrator and her eyes widened. Oh my god it was Natsu. She couldn't speak only threw what she was working on into the desk drawers and turned to face him. Both horrified and unsure, he probably didn't read much but it still made her nervous. After the previous conversation she had with Loke her body was all mixed up with how it was feeling.

"Whoops! Sorry Luce...Didn't mean to scare you." He put his hands up defensively, she looked like she was about to kick the shit out of him.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD COME IN!?"

"Me and Happy were bored and wanted to see what you were up to." He backed away from her slowly.

She then heard Happy who was eating in the kitchen. They were probably hungry too, that's why they came here...she couldn't control it anymore. Her face softened and she let out a laugh, Natsu had no clue what the hell was going on anymore. He laughed too...nervously, expecting a kick to the face. Lucy blushed at him and gave him that look..like she wanted something from him. And she did, she wished she could hug him right now. This was so typical Natsu and she really enjoyed it more then she previously realized. She wouldn't trade these memories for anything in the world. So with all these feelings welling up inside, even though she was a bit confused, she knew what she wanted. A warm and long embrace with Natsu and only Natsu.

Lucy came closer to him despite his previous backing off. His eyes were locked on hers while she approached him. Again with that look...what did she want from him? He didn't care anymore he wanted to give it to her. Maybe it would stop these ridiculous feelings and thoughts about her. She inched ever closer and he didn't move a muscle to stop her. Partly curious and the other...wholly wanting whatever this is. Her eyes haunted him all night. She was so close he could practically feel her body heat...she fell forward and crashed into him wrapping her arms firmly around his body; melting into his chest. He could feel how warm she was, he wrapped his arms around her in return creating a more intimate hug.

She could hear how fast his heart was beating now and she was loving the way he held her. It was only a hug but she didn't ever want to let go. Natsu only hoped she didn't look up at him, he couldn't hide his face like this. The way this made him feel was plainly visible. He deepened the hug and rested his head against hers. Who cares...it's just a hug. They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Natsu was glad to know what she wanted though he was a little off. It wasn't the hug it was merely his affections she craved. Her body only made him feel warmer and the pleasant burning in his stomach returned, this felt so good. Different then their embrace in the snow, they both wanted to experience this feeling more.

Lucy finally removed herself from him after taking a deep breath, "You're probably hungry! I'll make you something to eat."

She sounded so happy...her needs were fulfilled. She was brave enough to give him the hug but not even close to telling him why she wanted to. Natsu was like some kind of drug for her now, she secretly desired more of him. She wanted Loke to be right about Natsu, until then she would keep her feelings a secret. That was her plan anyway: To stay his friend until he wanted something more. If he doesn't make a move then it's just obvious he doesn't like her. She obviously needed to calm down though, her sudden need to hug him burst out like a volcano. She hoped it didn't happen again. Scarring their friendship was something she absolutely did not want to do. Hugging is completely ok though, friends hug all the time.

"I didn't know you cooked." He was very surprised that he didn't know about that.

Her face had a nervous smirk, _that's because I suck_..."How else would I eat when were not on missions? I can't afford to eat out every day you know."

She went off to the kitchen, Happy was on the counter with a full stomach. He saw the hug they shared but held back the urge to say anything about it. Natsu was tearing himself apart over all of this nonsense. After what happened this morning Happy felt all types of guilt for always teasing them. This was different, Natsu seemed more serious about it. Lucy went to work, her fingers were trembling. Making food was never this nerve racking before, maybe her body was still reacting to the hug? She really wanted to impress him now.

Natsu sat down at the table trying to be as patient as possible. He felt so calm here, but he couldn't help but notice that everything in here smelled like her. Smothering him in her wonderful natural scent...until he smelled the food cooking. His mouth started to water, whatever she was making smelled awesome. There was no reason to be so nervous, it's just Lucy. He kept telling himself that over and over again but it simply wasn't helping. No way he could lie...he really wanted that hug. To be that close to her felt incredible, he was probably smiling like the biggest idiot in the world. Dazed and day dreaming now about her even though she was in the next room. Was feeling this way about her so wrong?

He wanted to say something about it but he just wasn't sure how. It gave him the biggest lump in his throat just thinking about it. Lucy came in with two plates, some kind of beef stir-fry. She placed it down gently in front of him and got him a drink. As much as he wanted to dig right in he waited patiently, he managed to sit here this long, waiting for Lucy wouldn't kill him. Though she was happy for the peace and quiet it wasn't like Natsu to be so quiet like this. She sat down across the table waiting for him to try the food she made for him..._**please** let it taste good_.

"Y-You ok? You haven't touched your food." She had the fork in her hand but she hadn't either.

He looked down at the plate...he had forgotten all about it when she sat down in front of him. Natsu picked up the fork and speared a forkful of food. Lucy watched him lift it up, why this event got her so worried she didn't know. He took the forkful in his mouth and started to chew, a smile crept up on his lips. It wasn't the greatest thing he's ever had, a hint of spice, good temperature...lacking in general flavor. But still...

"How is it?" She asked almost as if she were about to break.

"It's good. Thanks Luce..."

Her heart went right back to melting, she was probably totally overreacting because of what Loke told her. But it still made her happy knowing he didn't disapprove of her cooking. Happy walked into the main room and sat on the bed, he felt so sleepy and full. After seeing how they acted towards one another he was starting to feel like the third wheel. They didn't even notice him entering the room. Once they finished their meals Lucy cleaned up the dishes, Natsu went to the bed. Happy was there looking quite comfortable with his eyes closed; sleeping soundly.

_A nap would be pretty good right about now_.

Lucy came back in and saw Natsu already curled up sleeping away. She giggled and walked over examining his face, it was weird...she liked watching him sleep. It made her feel like a total creeper though. Did he really like her...? Natsu was acting really weird with the food. Normally he's all over the place, but he seemed so distracted in his own little world. Her face moved closer to his without realizing it, she wanted so much more.

Lucy was so quiet trying not to wake anyone up, "Natsu..."

Her lips brushed against his cheek, it was an impulse she could not stop. His body was so warm and it was so cold...Lucy's face flared up, what did she think she was doing!? She jumped back afraid he might wake up. This was bad...so very bad.

_Bath, I need a bath. Right now_.

Lucy grabbed her pajamas and ran into the bathroom shutting the door firmly behind her. Natsu's eyes slowly opened...he didn't want to move. His hand gripped the bed sheets under his head. His body was burning. Blood pumping, heavily breathing, temperature rising. But still like a calm high. It took every fiber in his being to not open his eyes when she was that close to him. Finally he got the strength to sit up and look out the window. Snow...more snow, did he ever mention how much he hates snow? He got up off the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

Lucy flailed around in the bathtub, "Don't come in!"

"It's just me." Natsu spoke trying to disarm her fears of his entry, "The weather is getting pretty bad, I'm going to take Happy home."

Lucy's face burned, "You can stay here...if you want."

That stopped him dead in his tracks and his body reacted harshly. Under normal circumstances he would totally jump at the chance sleep here. He could absolutely NOT trust himself, the things he was thinking about doing to her were quite...lewd. She was on the other side of the door in the bathtub completely naked and vulnerable, while his mind played dirty tricks on him. He didn't know what was wrong or right anymore, if she was tempting him or if he was making things up. Lucy might hate him if she knew what she was doing to him.

"I'm gonna sleep at home tonight. I have some stuff there that I don't want to get snowed in."

Her face was still flushed, she leaned over the tub sadly laying hear head against her folded arms, "Oh that's too bad..."

Lucy wanted to egg him on, finding the courage to say things she didn't know she wanted. Confident but still so embarrassed and innocent. He could hear the longing in her voice...and he wanted to stay as far away from temptation as possible. Natsu picked up Happy and got out of there as fast as he could. Were women always this scary? For once the cold air and snow brought him relief. The temperature in her apartment was just getting way too hot for comfort. Natsu stomped through the wind and snow all the way home keeping Happy warm with his body heat. This was a total mess and it wasn't going away...what is he supposed to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Remember this is just a continuation of the last chapter. Hope you like the ending to day 3! More Christmas like stuff is going to be happening. I will try to get as many parts as I can out there, be patient!


	5. Day 4 Day time

Happy Holidays to the Solar System!

* * *

><p>It was overcast today, the snow fell again all night further entrapping them in this town. It was cold and definitely not inviting...not today. Natsu looked out the window still laying in his hammock, he was a wreck. His dreams were plagued with her last night. The kiss she gave him on his cheek spurred on his wandering mind. In his dreams, he took her invitation to stay the night. Very vivid images danced around in his head. Part of him was eager to do what the dream version of Lucy wanted, the other side wanted it to stop. His imagination took the chance and ran with it. Natsu never really had a dream like that before, yeah Lucy was attractive...but it didn't make it any less weird to have an erotic dream. They were friends, best friends...weren't they? He wished he hadn't remembered it. If she knew she would probably kill him.<p>

Why was this happening now? He looked up towards the present he so poorly hid from view. It made his heart pound faster and the heat was rising to his cheeks. Lucy's image haunted his mind again. Looking else where only caused the same reaction, it didn't matter where, everything just reminded him of her. He tried to reason with himself, all of these items in his house have something to do with Lucy. So of course they remind him of her. That most certainly didn't work, it dawned on him that he actually littered his own living space with the memories they shared.

If anyone else saw this they would probably think he had a weird obsession with her. Did he? He sat up, wide eyed, now unsure how well he actually knows **himself**.

Happy yawned at the abrupt noise, "Natsu? You're awake?"

He got up and stared at Natsu who seemed to have a horrified look about his face. Natsu returned the look and finally started to calm down a little bit. He has these things because they remind him of her. Because it makes him feel upbeat when he looks at them and remembers the missions they went on together. His expression softened into a smile, there was nothing weird about the way he felt about Lucy. He just really liked her...a lot.

Happy jumped onto the hammock and waved his paw in front of him, "Yoo-hoo~ You in there?"

Happy was always on the side lines watching the relationship between the two of them bloom. They were happy and comfortable around one another. If Lucy is in danger Natsu is the first one by her side, and if Natsu needs her...Lucy is strong for him. Sometimes it's hard to see the things that are closest to you.

Happy wore a mischievous grin...he really did like to mess with Natsu sometimes, "Lucy had the biggest smile ever while cooking for you last night."

They already have an extraordinary bond and Happy wants more than anything for them to realize what they have. But Natsu needed to figure out how he felt for himself, if he needs help...then of course Happy is going to be right there with him. Natsu covered his face with his hand and fell back against the hammock letting out an exasperated sigh. _Not now Happy. _Although Happy had a pretty good idea about how Natsu felt he didn't want to do anything to hold his hand through the relationship. Then again, maybe it wouldn't hurt to get him a nudge.

"I think...you should ask Lucy to be your date for the Christmas eve party. All of Magnolia is going and since it's a big party with dancing a lot of people are asking each other to go."

Natsu's heart jumped thinking about it and his stomach twisted. He didn't budge, just held his hand still covering his eyes. Happy sat in silence for a moment, he didn't want to say it but if Natsu didn't ask her...someone else would.

"I already asked Carla, she said yes." Happy spoke with a cheerful and satisfied blush.

Natsu grinned widely, that was nice to hear, "You know you should give her that present for the party. Screw waiting for Christmas." Natsu sat up and jumped off the hammock, fixing the scarf on his neck,"Let's just go to the guild. This rooms stuffy..."

Natsu wasn't at all resolved, he would never normally **ask** Lucy to some kind of dancing event. If anything he would be **dragged** there. On the way to the guild it was all he could think about. Maybe there was something to what Happy said. It wouldn't be different then just being her teammate and taking her to the dance. In fact being with Lucy the whole time might make the party less boring. This was more of a formal event whereas normal Fairy tail parties are more rowdy. He could also give her that necklace. Thinking about how overjoyed she would be made him want to...he really liked seeing her happy.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up in a mess too, she felt how hard her blood was pumping as soon as she woke up. It was hard falling asleep knowing...that she was falling for that pink haired numbskull. Whether he liked her or not didn't matter anymore. She was sitting up with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head against her knees, staring out the window. It was scary to think about...she wished it was sunny like two days ago. At least then she would have something to look forward to instead of <strong>more <strong>of these frightening situations. There was at least 3 feet of snow outside at it's lowest points. There was no where else for it to go so it piled up higher and higher on the sides of the road.

Well at least she isn't alone in this mess, most of the guild is still here. That's right, the guild! She has to help them get ready for the Christmas eve party! Lucy jumped out of bed and got dressed. She put on a warm pink dress with her white winter boots, her earmuffs, and gloves. Lucy barreled down the stairs and opened the door...to reveal a wall of snow! She reached out to try and push it out of the way and it didn't budge, it was frozen. Was she going to be stuck here!?

Natsu happened to be passing by at the time and saw a large amount of snow in front of Lucy's apartment, like it had been pushed to trap her inside. Natsu looked up at Happy with a discontented look.

"I'll go on ahead!"

Happy eagerly wanted to see Carla again.

"Alright, I'll take care of this and meet you there. Careful Happy."

Natsu waved at him as he flew away. He walked up to the block of ice and snow, curiously. Once he got close enough he heard muffled sounds of distress.

"Luce?" He wasn't sure if it was her or not, but this ice had to go.

"Natsu!? Oh thank goodness, can you help me out? I'm trapped in here!" Lucy was panicked.

"Yeah, just stand back."

She did as she was told, all the way back up the stairs. _Please don't burn my apartment down, please don't burn my apar..._

Natsu melted the large block of ice and snow in one motion of magic power causing a flood of water out of the doorway. Other then that nothing bad happened or got destroyed.

She let out the breath she was holding, "Thanks! I thought I was going to be trapped all day."

Natsu let out a soft laugh, "What? I'm sure you could have just summoned a spirit to get out yourself."

_You're strong and beautiful...If you asked Natsu...he'd say the same thing._

Lucy's face went bright red and she lost the will to even breathe. He was definitely right, she **could **have just broken out herself. Not that this was a huge feat to behold but the way Natsu spoke to her just now. It made her insides bubble with a wonderful wholesome feeling. Like she's been waiting for her whole life to hear those simple words. Natsu always thought she was strong and could take care of herself. If she ever needed him though he was there no questions asked.

"Are you ok?"

He moved closer, with all of their recent contact he felt more brave then usual. Lucy seemed to want to be close to him recently, if she didn't he would respect that. She was in a daze, her face was flushed as she looked up helplessly as him. His hand reached back to behind her head intertwining his fingers in her hair. He pulled her towards him and rested his forehead against hers, checking her temperature. Maybe all this cold weather got her sick and was making her weak. Her whole body felt weak when she felt his touch. Her temperature was steadily rising.

"You're really warm, maybe you should stay home today?" His voice was soft, he really didn't want anything to happen to her now.

Her head shook slowly side to side rubbing against his head. She still couldn't speak, the way she was feeling was too much almost as if she dreamed it up. She was partially dreaming that instead of checking her temperature he was about to kiss her. She cursed having such a wild imagination...but she wanted nothing more than to lean up and crash their lips together. He was just trying to take care of her and here she was being such a perv! She backed off suddenly, the heat from his face was making her feel faint. He could see the heat rising from her face, he still wasn't sure if it was because she was sick or not.

"I-I'm going to the guild! Thanks Natsu!" She nervously blurted out and ran off in the direction of the guild.

She was running as fast as she could through 3 feet of continuous snow. She struggled, falling over at times. Lucy was always so cute. With how fast she was moving she was probably fine, no reason for him to be worried. He followed after her at his own pace. After his small revelation earlier he felt a lot better. He just liked her a lot more then any of his other friends...and in a more intimate way. Natsu was always physically attracted to her so this wasn't totally weird and they spent a lot of time together so he was attracted to her in other ways too. He calmed his mind and just accepted it, she was special to him.

It didn't stop him from feeling like a total wreck when he thought she was sick or stop his heart from racing when their faces were inches apart. Slowly but surely he caught up to her. Lucy had given up trying to run, getting through the snow was nearly impossible. So here she was laying in the snow looking up at the sky in the middle of the street.

"What are you doing?"

Now he just felt like she was **trying **to get herself sick.

"Making a snow angel!" She spoke blissfully now waving her arms and legs around.

"Doesn't look like an angel I ever saw."

She finished waving her arms and legs around like a complete fool and got up.

"Ta-dah!"

In the end it did a little bit. The outlining of Lucy's body, the wings, the dress. It looked just like how she was dressed today just lacking a pair of wings. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her, heat rising to his face.

"Now that it's done I guess it does...a little bit."

"I don't think I can get to the guild today there's just too much snow." Lucy said sadly as she fell back again into the powder.

"This weather sucks, I shouldn't have left the house today."

Lucy sat up, "Oh don't be like that Natsu. Playing in the snow is lots of fun!"

She picked up a bunch of it up and threw it at his face. His frown instantly reversed to a big grin, it had a hint of evil in it too.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

He bent over and shoved a whole bunch of snow in her direction, she was buried instantly. Lucy popped back up holding her head, Natsu was already by her side trying not to laugh too hard.

She looked up and gasped, "I have an idea! Lets make a snow igloo house thing!"

Well with all this snow around it wouldn't be the worst idea. Natsu gave her the most confused look, a house out of snow? She got up and drew a big circle in the snow and started to dig out a foundation. He reluctantly followed, doing as she did. As much as he hated the snow it at least made her happy. They were on the opposite sides of the new igloo structure slowly building up the walls.

Lucy kept glancing over at him, he watched her carefully. She's been looking at him like that for days now, it was eating at him slowly.

Finally he got the courage to ask about it, "Why do you keep looking over at me Luce?"

Her face went red, she was caught red handed, "It feels weird, I mean were building a house together."

The bunch of snow Natsu was holding melted and his breathing seemed to stop, the whole world froze. Lucy didn't even know how to play that one off. She just nervously started to pile snow on so he couldn't see her face anymore. Natsu was a mess, he thought he was feeling better but all of a sudden he was picking apart things she said. What kind of weird are we talking about here? He didn't feel weird at all at the start. The idea of building a house of snow with Lucy; A comfortable notion. He figured she meant something else by it...building a real house together.

Lucy didn't dare say another word. Though its not like she didn't want to, there were a lot of things she wanted to say. He continued to build, but her words continued in his head. If it feels weird does that mean...she wouldn't want to? He couldn't stop the miserable feelings from creeping up on him. Did that mean he would want to do something like that...with her? He wasn't sure, but it made him feel uncomfortable.

It was like there were two separate Natsus in his head. One calling him forward into a realm of things unknown and the other calling him back. He was stuck somewhere in between not sure which to choose. The first not promising good or bad, he didn't know what might happen. He wanted so badly to show her what she meant to him...but if he did there would be no turning back. It was confusing, but so very strong. The second he could return to a state of comfort where he knows things will be good. But then...he wouldn't be honest with himself or her. Natsu wanted things he didn't **know** he wanted with Lucy. Why though...why couldn't he just go back to feeling normal happy things without the guilt?

The igloo was finished and Lucy crawled inside.

"Natsu! You gotta come in here! It's awesome!" She motioned her hand at the entrance for him to follow.

"If I do that you know It's gonna melt." He seemed reluctant.

"Come on! It will melt eventually at some point anyway. At least come and enjoy it with me."

He rolled his eyes and crawled inside, looking around. _You know what...it's kinda cool in here_. Not a lot of space though. Lucy was beaming, to her it looked wondrous. The light was shining from the outside causing a mix of yellow and blue light on the top of the igloo. She had never built an igloo she could go into before. Natsu took his place right next to her and he was right. As soon as he even relaxed the structure started to cascade down.

Lucy rested her head on his shoulder watching as the snow melted.

"Thanks Natsu."

"You're welcome Lucy."

Natsu's arm reached over and pulled her closer. Filling him again with that beautiful burning sensation. He wanted her to be happy...Lucy's happiness comes first. If she wants what he wants...then maybe he should go forward. Tell her the craziness that has been building up inside. That suddenly he doesn't know what to do anymore but the only thing that seems to make sense is how much he cares about her. Friendship is something he knows all sorts of things about but this...this is totally new. He knows its something new, something **dangerous**, but its true and stronger than anything he's felt towards anyone before. It makes him feel good inside when she's happy, it tears him apart when she's sad. And everyday he spends with her it only gets stronger.

The only thing that holds him back now is fear. Lucy's his partner...and it's not wrong to feel these things. But if she doesn't feel the same way then he could lose everything. Maybe...he should ask her if she possibly feels the same? It's not totally out of the question.

"Lucy..."

Would she ever want someone like him...?

"Hm?"

She turned to face him, with what little room there is in the igloo their faces were a mere inch from each other.

"Do y-"

She cut him off, "Oh no! I have to go **now**!"

Her mind was else where right now, she forgot all about the preparations for the Christmas eve party! She shot up from the ground out from under his arm.

"I got so side tract more then half the day is gone. I'm such a bone head!" She turned from him and started to run as fast as she could through the tall snow, "See you later Natsu!"

He sat there dazed and kind of depressed. Natsu lost his chance to talk about it with her, now what was he going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is gonna be another two part day I'm sorry!**  
><strong>

Someone in the reviews said they had never been in love before so they don't know what it would really be like. I assure you I have experienced being in love and it's kinda like this. Filled with a lot of uncertainty and doubt but overall wonderful feelings. It's more intimate than experiencing a crush because when you are in love more likely then not you have an already established relationship(I've never experienced love at first sight). Probably one of the reasons why I am a die hard Nalu fan.

**1. **I'm not sure if I should keep this M or not. I don't want to make this T and scare young teenagers D: it's probably not going to get MUCH worse then this...so I don't know.

**2. **I could not write fast enough to have this done by Christmas as I had previously planned. I also am developing a cold.


	6. Day 4 Night time

You guys have been awesome! Be prepared: There is going to be a lot of talking in this chapter, Enjoy!

Happy Holidays to the Solar System(Continued)!

* * *

><p>Lucy made it to the guild and much to her relief she wasn't the only one who was very late. This snow was a serious problem though!<p>

"Glad you could make it Lucy." Mira was standing in the middle of the room with a clipboard, happy as usual.

Lucy sighed, "This weather is so crazy...I didn't know if I would ever get here..."

"Tomorrow were going to be pushing most of the snow into the canal. This way at least businesses can open shop and people can come to the Christmas eve party the next day."

"**Were**?" This is the first Lucy has heard of the plan.

"It was requested by the town of Magnolia as a job." Mirajane looked around at all of the guild mates hanging up decorations and running around, "So do you want to be on decor or meal duty?"

"Decor, please! I don't think I want to cook another meal for the rest of my life..." Lucy bent over looking exhausted.

Her heart was pounding away just thinking about it. Her shaking fingertips which then infected the rest of her body causing her to tremble as she mixed all the ingredients in the pan! All while a painful sensation tugged at her insides. There was no way she wanted to experience that ever again. Even though...the blissful high that came afterwards...when he didn't disapprove of what she had made. She felt like a puddle on the floor. Mira waited patiently for Lucy to stop her day dreaming. She wasn't sure if what Lucy was thinking about was good or bad based on her expression.

"Alright we could really use your help by the stage." Mira sounded as sweet as ever.

"R-Right...leave it to me!" Lucy focused her determine gaze to the stage.

She marched to the stage and took her place next to Levy who was on a step ladder hanging up glitter covered snow flakes.

"Lucy! Hey girl~ Long time no see."

Levy was exactly the person Lucy needed right about now. She thought about going to see her and talk this out the night she was writing like a mad woman!

"Yeah, seriously. I have just been swept away this week."

Lucy handed up another snowflake to help Levy out.

"Tell me about it, this weather has been **insane**. Sure it's snowed before but never this much!"

"Mmhmm..." Lucy agreed with a hint of sadness.

Lucy seemed distracted all of a sudden. This storm has caused these crazy emotions to show up. Everything was the snows fault, if not she wouldn't have shared all these intimate moments with **him**. It did make her sad because she didn't know what to do about it. She never felt so attached to somebody before, like wanting to always be by their side all hours of the day...ALL hours including the night. Nothing was ever this confusing before, maybe Levy really could help...

"Is something bothering you? You know you can always come and talk to me about anything."

Levy to the rescue!

"Actually yeah, but not here. I want to talk to you about it later." Lucy sounded sad but it didn't look like there was anything wrong.

_Maybe she's hiding something. _"Is it serious? Because we can go talk about it now."

Lucy blushed, "Not really...I don't know."

That blush!

"Ohh Is it about a guy?"

Lucy panicked nearly dropping the snowflake decoration. Her heart rate shot up and her face went even more red.

"So it is!" Levy was pleased she was so in tuned to her best friend's needs.

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

Levy began to whisper, "What?"

Lucy turned her head with a worried look. She looked through the guild hall and there he was. Natsu was standing next to Mira who was begging for him to NOT help. Levy tried to follow her gaze but it was nearly impossible, though she did get the gist of what was going on.

"It's someone who's here right now isn't it?" Levy whispered nearly laughed at Lucy's dismay.

Lucy was still keeping quiet, "Listen I'll talk to you about it later! I don't want to say it here, what if someone hears?"

"I guess." Levy said sadly, grabbing the next decoration from Lucy's hand.

They returned to their decorating. Natsu paid no heed to Mira and started to decorate anyway. It would be boring...plus he was secretly keeping an eye on Lucy. There were so many reasons as to why he couldn't even keep track of it all in his mind so he didn't bother justifying it. He pretended not to look or notice their small talk on stage.

"...Is it Gray?" Levy looked down to see Lucy's reaction.

"No! I said later!"

Levy gave her a pout "Fine..."

A figure walked up onto the stage with a giant box, "Hey I have more finished snowflakes here!"

It was Max! He was on snowflake creating duty. Max lowered a giant box filled with them right at Lucy's feet. As he stood up he couldn't help himself...his eyes roamed her body on the way up. She looked absolutely stunning in that pink dress. It was really hard to resist.

Lucy moved the box to in front of her, "Thanks a lot Max."

He lingered on, "Lucy..."

"What's up?"

"Do you...have a date for the Christmas party?"

Levy watched carefully thinking that Max might be the mysterious man Lucy was talking about. He had already struck out with all the other women he asked out today but who knows, maybe Lucy liked older guys. The garland Natsu was attempting to hang up set on fire and his eye began to twitch in anger. Max was about to ask Lucy to the Christmas party!

Mira turned around- livid, "I told you to go home!"

Natsu panicked and flailed tearing the garland down as he flew off the ladder hitting the ground hard.

Lucy was too wrapped up in her current conversation to notice the calamity going on, "No...?"

"Wow what a shame. If you want I could take you. I don't have a date either and it would be nice to have someone to spend the evening with." Max tried his best to sound cool in front of her.

She blushed and looked to the side towards the open guild hall, "Actually I uh...I guess I was hoping to go with someone else."

He suddenly lost the nerve, _Of course she's taken_... "Oh! Never mind then! But if they don't ask you'll keep me in mind right?"

She laughed and gave him a smile, "We'll see, thanks Max."

Mira could be heard off in the distance, "I swear you burn something every year!"

"It's definitely not Max." Levy spoke under her breath.

After a few hours the stage was completely finished. The guild hall was looking really incredible, the last thing they needed to do was move the tables around so people would have a place to dance. But Mira decided to postpone that until the next day. Natsu was sitting down at one of the tables next to Happy who was sipping on some juice. Now he had the burning desire to take Lucy to the party just so no one else would. His eyes shot piercing glares all night to any other guys who even tried. There were a few more but Lucy never knew, they were scared off by Natsu's terrifying face before ever getting the chance to ask.

He felt so petty but he couldn't stop himself from doing it no matter how hard he tried. Jealousy just overtook him completely, now noticing how all the men in the guild ogle Lucy relentlessly. It made him burn within his own skin. His head drooped down into the palm of his hand trying not to look anymore. It wasn't his place to stop them and he knew that. This is just normal...and if he cared so much he **should** ask her to the party but still he hesitates, it's his own damn fault. Lucy finished cleaning up and was waiting for Levy.

Levy put the ladder back and returned to Lucy, "Let's go to my room at Fairy Hills. We can have some privacy there."

"Ok Levy, you lead the way."

Lucy followed Levy out of the door and into the piles of snow. Natsu saw them leave together. He was happy that she rejected Max but he did hear what she said, _I was hoping to go with someone else_. That was it, next chance he got he would ask her and then follow up on his silly plan to give her the necklace that night. Natsu couldn't come up with the words for how he was feeling but he wanted to **show **her. If he had the chance he knew he could.

"Happy?" Natsu waited until he got Happy's attention,"We should go to Lucy's and wait for her there. But first I need to make a pit stop at home."

"Aye!"

After the long travel up to Fairy Hills Lucy relaxed with a nice big mug of hot cocoa, she was in her underwear waiting for her dress to dry out. It had soaked in a lot of snow on the way in. Levy was wearing pajamas and she didn't really mind, better Lucy keep warm then get a cold from wearing wet garments. Levy was sitting on her bed looking down at Lucy who was on the floor on her knees supported by piles of books at her backside.

Levy's been waiting all day for this moment, "So...?"

"Now I'm totally embarrassed, I thought I would be able to tell you once we were alone..." Lucy had a blush on her face, she couldn't look Levy in the eyes.

They sat in silence for a while. Levy was so damn curious especially since it was someone from the guild. She could think of a couple of people but...

Levy leaned back a bit, resting on her palms, "You're always looking for a smart and handsome boyfriend...so I was surprised at first when I found out it was one of our own."

She responded with a blissful expression, "Smart...maybe in his own way. Handsome well I'd like to think so. But he's also kind and strong...really strong! He's always there when I need him, he makes me smile when I'm sad."

Levy had a soft smile planted on her face listening to Lucy spill out her heart. It sounded like a beautiful heartfelt poem. Her hands were cupped around her face, she had a slight blush

"It sounds like you're in love with him..."

Lucy's arms wrapped around her body as if she was trying to hold herself together. Hearing that word made her want to fall over and melt into nothingness. She was attracted to him sure. But it was more then that, she really **cares **about him. She would do anything in the world for him, she would die for him if she was forced to choose. Somewhere along the way this built up from a simple crush...to liking him and eventually...loving him.

The situation was a little bit different than Levy anticipated, who could Lucy possibly be in love with? It was obvious after all of the considerations. There was only one person she could have spent enough time with to truly fall in love. Lucy seemed visibly upset by this, she was unsure if this was love or not.

She spoke softly trying to console her blonde companion, "It's Natsu isn't it?"

In response her lips formed a broken smile and tears started to fall, "You think I love him?"

"I don't read all these books for nothing. It sounds to me like you've got it bad too..."

Lucy...didn't know the first thing about being in love. She didn't know if these tears were happy or sad! Why was she crying...why couldn't she stop? The tears started to come just like when Loke told her that Natsu might like her too. It was like the truth finally broke out to the surface and now she really did love him so bad that her emotions couldn't hold back anymore. As soon as Levy pointed it out...it wouldn't stop. She realized how close they really were and her tears came out like a storm. She felt so weak and her soft sobs only grew louder the more she thought about how stupid she's been. She was already hopelessly in love.

Levy got up off her seat on the bed and gave her a big hug. Lucy's body was trembling from crying and being overwhelmed, she hugged Levy back but the tears kept flowing.

"...I love him..." Lucy spoke through her sobs.

"Lulu...you're supposed to be happy!" Levy was muffled against Lucy's chest.

The crying never stopped, "..I really do...I'm really in love with him...!"

Levy didn't know what to say anymore, Lucy looked as if her heart had just been broken. Even though it had just become whole. She didn't mean to fall in love with him, that wasn't her intention...it just happened. It pained her to think that Natsu didn't return her feelings after everything they had been through. But there was always that possibility that this was one sided...the thought made her chest hurt.

After an hour straight of letting out her emotions Lucy finally ceased crying. Levy sat next to her the entire time waiting and comforting her.

Levy repositioned herself so she could face her friend directly, "Does Natsu love you too? Did you ask him yet?"

"I don't know, Levy. I'm afraid to ask...I don't think he feels the way I do." Lucy was looking down at the floor holding her chest.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Levy waited for Lucy to give her a slow and uncertain nod, "Natsu is a bit clueless sometimes but I can tell you're special to him. Take it from someone who's known him for a while. He doesn't share the same relationship with anyone else in the guild, when you're in danger he's also the first one to your side regardless of the situation, and he sleeps at your apartment! I think...you should go for it. Maybe he's just as unsure about how he feels as you were an hour ago."

Lucy gave it some thought. After hearing what Levy had to say it was clear there's a possibility that Natsu feels the same. He's been acting strange lately, maybe it's his way of showing how much he cares. She smiled...he would totally do something like that. Like uprooting a sakura tree just so she wouldn't be sad.

After she felt better and dried all of her tears Lucy threw on her pink dress and got ready to head out. It was already midnight and Levy looked pretty tired anyway. Levy walked her to the door.

"Just think about what I said." Levy gave her a wink as Lucy went through the front door.

Lucy smiled though it still seemed fragile, "I will. Thanks a lot, it really helped me out. Bye Levy!"

"Bye Lucy! Be careful, it's freezing!"

Lucy stepped outside and waved to her blue haired friend, "Don't worry about me! I'm fine!"

Natsu woke up and had a look around. Lucy was not here yet, it was already almost two in the morning and she still wasn't home.

_She should definitely be back by now..._

Lucy **could** have slept over at Levy's place. Since Lucy wasn't coming back there was no real reason to stay. It kinda ruined his plan but it's not really the biggest deal. It's not like he needed to ask her to go to the dance right this instance it isn't THAT important to him. He would just have to come by the guild hall in the morning. Natsu picked Happy up and traversed out into the cold. Once outside he stopped dead in his tracts...a familiar scent lagged in the air.

Natsu urgently tapped Happy awake, "Happy."

Happy rubbed his eyes, "...Natsu?"

"I smell Lucy and I think she might be in big trouble. Can you stay here? I'm gonna go look for her."

Happy nodded sleepily and flew back upstairs. Natsu looked around for a bit, her scent was faint so she was pretty far away. But not so far that he cant track her down. There was no way she would come home this late and it was really cold. Harsh winds combined with the high snow and the fact that she was wearing a dress, even a winter dress, meant she could have succumb to the cold. Or because she was walking home alone she could have been attacked by some pervert! He ran off in what felt like the direction of the guild and not very soon afterwards he came across Lucy's collapsed body.

She wasn't even that far from her apartment. Which meant, her scent was faint because...He fell by her side instantly and lifted her up off the ground. She was still breathing but it was very fast and she was already unconscious. Seeing her like this was such a conflicting feeling...he didn't know if he should be angry or not that she put herself in so much danger! Natsu got up and carried her bridle style...she was **very** cold. He unwrapped his scarf and re-wrapped it around her neck in a foolish attempt to maybe keep her warm. He desperately clung to her and ran all the way to her home, the way she was she could easily die right here in his arms. As soon as he was inside he didn't even have time to think about what he was doing he just did. Happy was awake waiting for him; he couldn't sleep knowing Lucy might be in danger.

"What happened!?"

Natsu started to take off all of her wet clothes, "We need to get her warm..."

Happy started to tear up, "I'll get her pajamas!"

Natsu dried her hair and Happy flew over with her sleep wear. They redressed her and put her to bed, wrapping the blankets around her body. Natsu moved one of her dining chairs to right next to her bed and sat down. Happy was on the bed beside her head watching her sleep. Natsu put his head against her forehead to see how her temperature is doing. She was still a bit colder than normal but her breathing seems to have normalized. Finally he felt like he could actually breathe again.

"Natsu...?"

Natsu looked over at Happy who was staring at him concerned...then he realized he was crying. He really thought he might lose her just now.

He quickly cleaned up his face, "I'm alright. Almost lost it for a second there."

"You think she'll be ok?"

"Yeah..."

Happy eventually nodded off unlike Natsu who stayed up occasionally checking her temperature. There was no way he could sleep like this, though eventually he did pass out. It was only after her temperature seemed to be normal that he let his body relax...soon after the sun had already come up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is a continuation of day 4! I hope you like it. I'm still sick unfortunately D: so I'm sorry if this isn't any good.

**1.** Someone in the reviews pointed out that since Natsu was a fire mage he should be able to warm her up. I actually looked it up while writing this and you wouldn't want to warm someone up too fast and the best thing to do in the situation Natsu is in would be to undress her(In this case they had access to warm and dry clothing) and put her in lots of blankets.

**2. **Lucy is indeed afflicted with hypothermia! That is the condition that I looked up on the internet for the symptoms and what not.


	7. Day 5

Happy Holidays to the Milky Way Galaxy and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

><p>It was so warm...the sun leaked in through the window and lit up her skin. Lucy's eyes slowly opened. She attempted to sit up but her hand was caught on something causing her body to jerk. She sat up and looked down to the side of her bed and saw Natsu there kneeling against it. He was asleep...his right hand was locked tightly around her left. The jerking motion shook him awake causing his eyes to open. Realizing where he was his heart rate shot up and his eyes went wide.<p>

He looked up at Lucy who had the most puzzled look on her face, "Luce!"

Natsu jumped up onto the bed in a panic and leaned over her.

"W-What are you-"

The look in his eye was scary. He leaned in close to her face and she closed her eyes and pulled away afraid of what he might do. She felt something touch her forehead causing her peek through one of her eyes. It was his hand, he let out a sigh of relief. Seeing her hurt always made him feel angry at the person who did it. This time she was the one who hurt herself...he knew he shouldn't be angry in this situation but still. How could she do that? Lucy couldn't exactly remember what happened but she could tell Natsu was upset with her by the way he was looking at her. He leaned back, still hovering over her straddling her hips.

He crossed his arms, and refused to look her in the eyes, "I found you passed out."

Her chest nearly hurt when she heard him speak...it sounded like he was in some kind of agony. Lucy had no idea that he spent last night trying to control his tears or how he monitored her changes in temperature almost constantly. Or how he had nightmares, where somehow her conditioned worsened, that tore his heart to pieces. But when he spoke she knew that she wronged him somehow, that he was worried about her.

Her body shifted from under him, she felt so awful that he was even feeling this way. He fell back against the bed and she got up onto her knees. Natsu nervously shuffled backwards quickly glancing over at Happy who was still asleep as Lucy approached him across the bed. He forgot why he was even so worked up, his heart started to beat faster than he thought possible. She climbed on top of him not noticing that she had his scarf still wrapped around her neck. His scarf hung down so part of the material ended up on his face.

He moved the piece of cloth "Hey! What's the-"

He felt something wet hit his cheek, she was sitting on his stomach hovering over him tears streaming down her face. Did he...make her cry? This wasn't what he wanted...his hand reached up almost instinctively and attempted the dry her tears. The harder he tried the more they would fall. Memories of last night started to cloud her head, she got hit bad with the wind chill and started to hyperventilate before collapsing out there in the snow. She couldn't imagine how he must have felt to find her out there. And if he never came to her rescue she would have died, it made her hurt even worse...imagining what must have been going through his head.

Lucy's body trembled...her voice was broken up through her sobs, "I'm sorry, Natsu..."

She was sorry...for everything. So very grateful that she was so very loved. His breathing increased, for a moment he felt panicked not knowing what to do. Natsu repositioned himself so he was sitting more upright and he pulled her down into a very tight embrace. He couldn't help but feel like this outburst was somehow his fault...watching her cry just made him feel so bad. Lucy was feeling so overflowing with feelings she just wanted to kiss him- she loved him so badly. Lucy shifted slightly, his arms still around her waist, and cupped his face with both her hands. She moved forward and pressed their foreheads together just like he had done many times when she needed his support. Her eyes were closed allowing the tears to fall.

He smiled and pulled her closer, "It's alright, I'm not upset with you."

It didn't seem to be getting any better though. He wanted to help her...comfort her. Natsu didn't think about it anymore...he pulled her down so her head was on his right shoulder and pressed his face against hers and brushed some of her tears away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face back against him. She smiled and her chest felt suddenly light her crying finally coming to a close.

Her face was blushing from the gesture but it was kinda fun, his face was wet with her tears from her right eye. Natsu's face was flushed too from the contact but he really liked the feeling when their faces brushed against one another. Lucy moved to do the left side too and he just moved with her instantly, clearing away her tears in a passionate and loving fashion. To hold her this close and do this made him feel so breathless, the fact that it stopped her crying made him even feel a sense of pleasure deep inside. And oh did it feel good. Once Lucy was done drying her tears she moved backwards away from him slowly losing the contact of his very warm cheek. Sliding so she could face him and look him in the eyes. He looked up at her hopelessly almost as if asking her _What do we do now_?

His hands were at either side of her waist, she could feel her insides coil up as she answered his eyes by leaning towards him. They were both afraid of the consequences but it was what they wanted..._  
><em>

"Natsu...? Lucy...? You're awake?" Happy yawned as he sat up.

Lucy flung herself off of him and fell off the bed as she freaked out.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out as he reached out and grabbed her.

She almost collided the the chair he placed there last night, but Natsu saved her just in time. She was against his chest as he squeezed her tight afraid she might fall. His heart was so loud and she could feel his breathing...Lucy's face was so red at the situation. She almost really kissed him just now.

"You OK Lucy? We were really worried about you last night..." Happy chimed in once again interrupting her thoughts.

She pulled away from Natsu suddenly trying to give herself room to breathe in some cool air. Her body felt an astounding amount of heat all over the place. The blush just would not go away and her body was still trembling a little bit.

But she composed herself and pat Happy on the head, "Yeah I'm just fine, thank you guys so much. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Natsu took the opportunity to get out of her bed. He almost couldn't take it anymore she was driving him crazy. Just contact with her skin felt ridiculously **good**. Thinking about how much pleasure surged through his body when her face rubbed against his made him shudder. She smothered him in her sweet scent and returned his affection, it made him want more. About what might have come next it almost made his head spin, no fantasy could have ever compared to **this**. He didn't really mind that Happy interrupted them, yeah he wished Lucy could have continued but part of him felt relieved. It left him curious...did she want to kiss him? He felt the burning desire to do the same when she leaned in so close to him like that.

Lucy got up and went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth...but she couldn't help but notice Natsu's scarf still draped around herself. After she was done she opened the door and motioned for him to come to the bathroom. Natsu obeyed, doing as he was asked.

"Did you...change my clothes last night?" Lucy blushed and asked him nervously.

"You needed to get out of your wet clothes." He spoke plainly, probably trying not to drudge up any more memories.

"Ah...right."

She wasn't even wearing underwear under her pajamas...but he was probably undressing her with good intentions at the time. Lucy unwrapped the scarf and threw it around his neck loosely.

"Here, you look weird without it on."

He grinned, "Thanks, Luce. I was starting to get used to you wearing it..."

"Natsu...aren't you supposed to be at the guild? You know to push the snow and move the tables around?"

His expression quickly changed from happy to dismal. He didn't want to leave her...something just made him want to stay. Maybe from almost losing her last night, he didn't know. Natsu took a deep breath, Lucy can take care of herself. She's strong and independent and as much as he wants to watch over her it's not like she needs him to right now. To be honest it didn't really work. In his head at the moment she was safest when she was with him.

"Hello-o?" Lucy waved her hand in front of his face, "Are you even listening to me?"

Oh! That's right...watching her wave like that suddenly jogged his memory. The reason he was even waiting for her. Natsu would go to the guild but first he had something that needed to be done. He had a light blush, he didn't want to give away that he did feel slightly nervous. But this felt so weird...like he was confessing how he really felt right now. Honestly...he wanted to.

Still **nothing EVER **made him feel this nervous.

"Uh, L-Luce...Do you...wanna go to the Christmas eve party with me?"

Her face lit up but at the same time she felt like her insides were about to explode. She couldn't help but feel a surge of joy...after discovering her true feelings last night almost everything he did made her want to just squeeze him in her arms. It was hard to control, she jumped out of the doorway to the bathroom and gave him a big hug.

"Yes! Of course I do!"

Her reaction filled him with with a sense of satisfaction as he hugged her back full force. Thank god that was over!

Happy was about to burst they looked like the cutest couple he had ever seen. _Too...hard...to...control_!

"Natsu loooooves you~"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat, her face flushed up immediately. _Shower, I need a shower! Right now! _She broke the hug immediately, expression mortified, followed by the slamming of the bathroom door. Just hearing **Happy** of all people say that Natsu loves her made her heart...no, everything go fast!

"I'll see you tomorrow Natsu!"

He glared over at Happy who ruined his moment and roughly pat him on the head on the way out.

"Alright. I'll be at the guild if you need me!"

After a while it hit him. All these strange and numerous feelings combined with his constant thoughts all about her. Lucy and only Lucy clouded his mind constantly. His body felt so many burning sensations and wants all towards her. Protect her, bring her joy, give her **love**. _Love_...does he really...?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So I am going away for a few days for new years. I will be back, but this is all I could manage to write before I go! I was so busy and got distracted so this was the only fanfiction I even managed to write something for.  
>I love this chapter by the way xD. I hope you do too. Thanks for reading!<p>

**1. **Slowly getting over my cold! Thanks for your support.

**2.** And to you my friend Trottingham-sama! Lunatic!? Oh ho ho ho! You have no idea :)

HAPPY NEW YEAR I WILL SEE YOU ALL WHEN I RETURN!


	8. Day 6

**I'M BACK :D**

Happy Holidays to _all_ the Galaxies!

* * *

><p>Today is the day, it's Christmas eve! Natsu had fallen asleep pretty early and he was up early too. Moving all of that snow really took a toll on him...that, and something was on his mind CONSTANTLY. He was so glad that the physical activity allowed him to sleep. Because as soon as the sun came up his eyes opened and the stress of everything that he had been feeling for days just crashed all around him. His body refused to let him sleep any longer, returning to the mental anguish of his thoughts right before waking up. He fixed his table so it was upright and a chair then grabbed Lucy's present from the tree and took a seat.<p>

Natsu set it down in front of himself and glared it down like it had done something horribly wrong to his already shaky sanity. His arms were crossed and he tried hard to keep that position for as long as possible...until his expression finally broke. His head hit the table now half buried in his left arm. His eyes softened as he turned his attention back to the small box. Oh god...was this really what it was like? His chest felt light, his stomach- sick. Still a soft smiled crept up on his lips and Natsu couldn't stop the light blush from forming. His chest now vibrating against the side of the table and his muscles were weak as if he had just run for miles. Still his free arm moved and his fingers brushed against the wrapped box lightly moving it across the wooden table. He was thinking about what to do, what to **say** to her.

More than ever he felt the need to scream out what he was really feeling inside. Sharing these little moments made him realize just how much she meant to him. He wanted to protect her, be with her, and have a **home **with her. Lucy has become a part of who he is in his every day life so much so he can't even imagine living without her anymore. Such a strong and desperate need to have her permanently in his life- Like needing water, or air, or **food**.

Maybe he felt this way for a while and just didn't know it. Than again there really wasn't a time that he can remember anymore that she didn't** mean** something to him. She really just makes his life become something more beautiful just by being in it. Natsu wished she were here right now in fact. Imagining holding her in his arms in a warm and loving embrace, how awesome it felt to be so close to her...how amazing she smelled...how beautiful she is.

They already went on missions together but he could live with her, wake up next to her..._We could be a family._

His thoughts caused his heart to pound faster, harder. Thinking about things like that just made his body feel super charged. That would be incredible. He would give anything right now for something like that. Lucy would probably think he's moving a bit too fast but holy, he would be lying if he said he didn't want it! If she said yes to something like that his head might actually literally explode with emotions he never knew he had.

Natsu's eyes closed, a giant grin planted on his face, "I love you Lucy..."

He couldn't stop it from slipping out but hearing it from his own mouth had a nice ring to it. Saying _I love you_...that's something he could get used to. Now he just needed to figure out how to tell her those words. No way he can keep quiet with how strong he's feeling. Natsu took a deep breath. Maybe he should take it slow, love is something he wouldn't want to rush into. There's no way this is some crush but what Lucy thinks is equally important. She might not feel as strongly as he does about it. Lucy may not love him but what if there is something else there? A spark or anything for that matter! With how close they've been lately and her signs. The kiss on his cheek, their many embraces, and the way her face and his touched.

It's clear there is something else there. Natsu still felt nervous and a little out of it regardless of these truths. He's never been in love before, it's weird. In a good way of course! Natsu stood up from the table and slipped the small gift into his pocket. There is no way he wants to screw this up. He's got to make a plan of attack!

* * *

><p>Lucy was up all morning too. She started with half a day but now she only had 6 hours until the party starts. Cancer had been summoned all morning going through tons of hair styles and outfit combinations. Still she couldn't find anything!<p>

"Too innocent!...Too ugh...loose. Too red!" Lucy fell back against her bed letting out a disgruntled sigh, "Oh man, I'm never gonna find the perfect outfit."

This was so upsetting, nothing seemed to fit the bill. She was kind of mixed between finding the perfect outfit ever and just dressing like her normal self. Lucy wanted to impress him but he's already seen her at her best and worst so maybe she should just go with something comfortable? The party is kind of fancy in a way so she could just wear her best winter outfit. It's way too cold to be wearing a dress anyway! So she decided on a pink sweater that hugged her curves but was puffy at the hems. Her hair was made to match her puffiness, it was up and it seemed to fan out in all directions. She felt it looked cute and looking in the mirror made her feel a sense of happiness. Simple but still she looked nice.

Cancer's job was full filled so she sent him back to the celestial world. Lucy sat down on the edge of her bed and surveyed the room for a while deep in thought. It was hard to get over the fact that Natsu actually asked her to the Christmas eve party. This better not be some stupid wager of some sort. He did seem like he was being genuine though. She was blushing like crazy again thinking about his face and the way they embraced. When she woke up today she was afraid it was all a dream. If it was...it's the best dream she's ever had.

She laid down and let her thoughts take her as she slowly drifted off to sleep, plenty of time for her to take a nap.

Natsu made his way to her apartment a few hours later, he forgot to say what time he was coming by. It's not like the guild was far away but it would be nice if they walk there together. He truly didn't want her walking anywhere alone anymore- not after the whole finding her unconscious in the snow thing. He was just wearing some usual garb, his one sleeved waistcoat outfit. Happy went on without him to go and see Carla and he went up stairs and knocked on her door. No one answered, so he tried again.

Still nothing, "Lucy? You home!?"

Did she go on without him? It smells like she's home though. He opened the door with ease, she left it unlocked. Lucy was sprawled out on the bed asleep in her nice clothes. Really now, how careless to leave the door unlocked. Someone could just come in and kidnap her. He walked to her bed side and found himself staring at her for a little while. Lucy had a big smile planted on her face and her cheeks were flushed. She's so damn vulnerable, he couldn't help himself. Natsu picked her up and brought her with him to the guild hall. He didn't want to be late after all.

After a few minutes the chill in the air woke her up. Lucy didn't panic, a familiar scent surrounded her and made her feel safe.

Lucy snuggled into his chest, "Natsu...? What's going on?"

"I'm kidnapping you~" He grinned wide, "We don't want to be late for the party."

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" She whispered, her face was still red with a blush.

"You looked like you were having a nice dream. I didn't want to wake you."

Eventually at her request he let her down so she could walk the rest of the way.

She stared him down for a moment eying his outfit, "You're wearing **that** to the party?"

"What? Pfft, you think I wanna dress up? Screw that." He said discontented.

Of course he wouldn't want to wear something fancy. Not that there is anything wrong with that!

Lucy certainly didn't blame him, "That's alright, elegant clothes are so stuffy anyways."

His face softened and they both fell into a fit of laughter before continuing the walk down the street together. Lucy strolled close next to him, she could hear the crunching of the thin layer of snow underneath their feet.

"Thanks for asking me to come with you...but, uh...this isn't some kind of bet is it?"

His brow furrowed followed by a bitter pout, is that really what she thought? So it was a little weird to ask her to the party...it was all him though, it's not like someone else put him up to it or anything.

He spoke sadly, "Nah, I just thought it would be less boring if we were together."

That and he liked the idea of everyone seeing them close like this.

"Oh..." She replied softly.

Natsu's arm found it's way around her shoulders bringing them closer to one another, "Things are better when were together, at least I think so."

It took a lot more strength then it really should have to do that. Lucy felt like putty in his hands.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist in response,"You really feel that way?"

They just kept physically getting closer to one another slowly pushing the envelope to see what made the other feel uncomfortable but they never seemed to hit that threshold.

"Well, yeah...why else would I have said it?" He spoke under his breath.

As soon as they arrived they sat down next to each other at the table. The tension between them was so thick everyone around them could nearly taste it in the air and as time went on it built up. Both of them watched one another carefully, testing their actions and reactions. Throwing food, kicking at each others feet, and tickling at the dinner table! Their giggles and laughter filled the hall pretty much disturbing everyone else around them. It was even more fun than Natsu thought it would be. During this time everyone couldn't help but notice how they were getting along. Were they a couple now or something?

Once the dancing finally started they barely noticed how close their bodies were to one another. The music was so loud and everyone was with their respective partners, distracted by the festivities. It was fun at first but Natsu was getting tired of the constant spinning around. Not like it made him sick, well maybe a little, but really he wanted to give her the gift he had been carrying around all day. Now seemed like an appropriate moment to do so.

Natsu hurriedly led her away from the crowd to the side of the guild hall, "Lucy...I wanna go some place a bit quieter."

His heart wouldn't stop pounding hard once they were pretty much alone. Lucy felt a little bit afraid now...what was he about to do? She probably pushed him too far with her flirting. He wanted to be alone so it was obviously personal but it made her want to run! She didn't know why. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a box a little bigger than the palm of his hand and flat.

"Merry Christmas." His voice was soft and sweet.

Lucy almost forgot to breathe, "You got me a present?"

She could hear the anticipation in his voice, "Open it."

What could it be? Such a small box, but too big to be anything crazy like a ring or something. Her body shivered at the thought of Natsu giving her a ring. She took it into her hands and the wrapping paper fell along with the box...she found herself face to face with a beautiful silver fairy tail emblem necklace. She held it in her hand and just stared at it, wide eyed. This is...Natsu actually went out and got her this? Her body was feeling all sorts of things right now. Natsu nervously reached around her neck and clipped the necklace for her. She just let it happen. It was so lovely, her eyes started to tear up.

He didn't mean to sound upset but she could hear the disappointment now too, "Do you not like it?"

She was speechless, it was overwhelming. She seemed happy and sad at the same time. This wasn't exactly how he expected she'd react. He wanted to see her smile but this...it was really strange. On the brink of crying but she looked ecstatic? Lucy couldn't control what she was feeling anymore. It burst out of her. It meant more to her than mere words could possibly ever express! She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and pressed her lips firmly against his!

_W-What!?_

Natsu felt so incredibly weak when her lips brushed against his. He was wide eyed and unsure but at the same time...his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer deepening their kiss. They stayed like that for a while...her eyes slowly opened and the kiss broke. Lucy backed away from him her fingers covering her lips. He was awestruck. Her eyes looked horrified, she couldn't believe what she had just done. Her face was scarlet and no matter what she tried she couldn't catch her breath. Lucy's insides felt all mixed up and tears were flowing from the corners of her unblinking eyes. She didn't mean to! It was an accident!

She ran- right out of the guild hall. She couldn't face him anymore. The world around her crashed down, this is how their friendship would end. It would be all her fault because she couldn't control herself. Natsu was beside himself; stunned. Finally taking in what just happened and how he felt about it he followed after her. She ran into her apartment and locked the door, sprinting to her bed and flinging the covers over her head. Everything was engulfed in darkness.

Lucy started to sob loudly, her chest painfully pounding against her hand as she felt her pulse. Her body was trembling from the tremors her heart was creating. Her mind was swimming in uncertainty. She felt like he would never be able to look at her the same. That was the first kiss she had ever shared with a guy and she both loved and hated it.

A light tapping arose against her door.

It was Natsu, he didn't want to keep quiet but he couldn't find the words that might open her door to him. He was leaned against it holding himself up with his right palm, forehead planted against the wood, knocking lightly with his left hand. The lights were out but he knew she was here, he could smell her...and hear her. He wished someone would tell him what to do. This was pure torture, a mix of pleasure and pain. She liked the present so much that she kissed him in ecstasy, but her reaction to the kiss was the polar opposite. Natsu didn't know if he should be feeling how he DID. He loved her but how she was acting made him so confused...

Her crying stopped momentarily, "Please...go away."

"Lucy I-"

"No! Just...stop..."

It felt like a shot through the heart. He heard her stirring, she got up from the bed and leaned against the door so he could hear her more clearly.

Lucy just let her tears fall against the floor, "I'm sorry..."

He smiled, she had nothing to feel sorry for.

"Luce..." He took a deep breath, "Open the door."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon what's the worst that could happen?"

She hesitated but after about a minute the door creaked open. He walked in and closed the door behind him before picking her up, holding her up by her butt.

"Wa-! Natsu, what are you doing!? Put me down!"

Next thing she knew she was being pinned lightly to the soft cushions of her bed. This wasn't what she meant. Natsu was not going to let her run away anymore. If that kiss was any indication of her feelings...then she must be wanting him just as much as he wants her. Either way he was going to find out right here and now! Lucy gave him a look of concern, she trusted him but tears were still flowing from her face. She was scared to pursue this any further...frightened that she may have ruined their already shaky friendship.

"Don't be afraid..." Natsu tried to hide it but he was the one who was scared, because right now...he **needed** to know, "Luce, how do you feel about me?"

His hand cupped the right side of her face and brushed the tears away from her eye with his thumb. She felt him move, her body was petrified. His breath now against her mouth...it was so hot. She remembered the contact of their lips minutes ago...how warm it felt. Lucy didn't dare move, her face flushed.

"Natsu..." She barely whispered, "I Lo-..."

Slowly...he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Her arms slid up and wrapped around his neck and gave him passion in return. She felt like she was floating on top of water...swimming, perhaps breathlessly drowning in his affection. Natsu just couldn't get enough, after the initial kiss he came back in for a second round of multiple kisses. Finally granting her reprieve he leaned back so he could look back into her eyes, which were half open and taken in by his actions. Her arms were still around his neck as she tried with much difficulty to catch her breath.

He grinned and buried his face in the crook of her neck playfully, taking in her scent, "I love you."

It just came out, he didn't want to keep it to himself anymore. Natsu's words caused her to gasp and sit up suddenly. She couldn't even believe he said that just now. She startled him, he was forced up with her.

"Natsu!?...You love me...?"

He started to feel anxiety creeping up again, was that not right?

Natsu cupped her face and leaned in again, this time was more uncertain "You don't feel the same?"

He watched her reaction carefully but he couldn't stop himself anymore. He needed more- they melted into another kiss. But it broke when he noticed she was crying again. Her tears made his chest hurt, he leaned back and frowned, waiting for her to speak. Lucy saw the misery in his eyes and grabbed either side of his head pulling him towards her unexpectedly. She repeated the actions of yesterday, brushing their faces against one another, removing her tears. She wasn't crying because she was sad. These were tears of inexplicable jubilation. This was everything she wanted. Hearing him say those words made her feel like maybe she never woke up from her nap today.

"I do, so much..."

His arms wrapped around her tightly followed by her wrapping her arms back to around his neck. Even hearing her say that much filled him with an over flowing amount of euphoria. Natsu was so ecstatic as he squeezed her in his arms. He moved his face so his lips were at her ear, he wasn't done yet.

His breath tickled the rim as he whispered, "Say it..."

He longed to have his needs full filled. The way he said it made her heart flutter, unsure of what he was asking for.

Lucy's lips trembled as she spoke, "Say what?"

She could feel his mouth form a grin against the side of her face as his arms enthusiastically pulled her in tighter.

"C'mon Lucy! Say you love me..."

Lucy laughed, her mouth now too curled up into a smile. Her arms wrapped around his neck tighter, "I love you, Natsu."

He snuggled her and nuzzled into her neck with delight from hearing those three incredible words, "I love you too, Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I just love this chapter :D. Going to close it out nicely with one more part! I hope you have enjoyed this fan fiction of THE FEELS!

When I re-read this I'm all like *Melts into a puddle and dies(this is so cute)*

**1. **Back from my vacation and feeling pretty good! Going to close this fic out and continue on my other stuff ;)

**2.** Fallendarkrose on deviantart drew a picture of Natsu and Lucy in winter attire! It's titled "Nalu winter for thephoric" The link is in my profile or you can search for it on deviant art! Go check out their work it's so cute and AWESOME!


End file.
